State of Fantasy Wiki:Creation/Characters
Please follow these guide as to how to create characters. Get Your Character Approved To create a character, you must first get them approved by an admin on the creation board (start a discussion). Please use this form below when creating a thread to submit for approval. The title of the form should be "OC: (name of character)." OC stands for "original character" which is why you must use that namespace. In the thread, please use this form set up and fill out the information: Name: The character's name Face Claim: A picture of the character's face claim or just the name of their face claim (for more information about face claims please go here). Gender: The character's gender Age: The character's age Personality: What their personality is like Species: The character's species (for more information about species please go here). Powers: There are some optional powers that characters can have. Please list them here. (for more information about powers please go here). Portrayer: The name of the user roleplaying this character Remember, all of this goes in a new thread on Board:Creation! Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Please do not make a new account if you already have an existing account to create more original characters, it is a violation of the Wiki Policies. Making a Character Page Once your character is approved you can go ahead and make your character's page! Type your character's name in the box below and then click the button. Make sure to create your character's page in a new tab or window so you can refer back to this guide. break=no preload=Template:Character Page buttonlabel=Create Your Character Page This works for every user. You must provide your own character page, in your character's POV. Make sure you categorize the page appropriately for your OC. All pages you have Characters, the gender Category, Kids/Teenagers/Adults, Humans/Vampires/Werewolves/Fairies/Mer-People/Shape-Shifters/Witches/Wizards, and Students and/or Hunters if applicable. NOTE: Vampires are contegorized according to how old they look and Witches/Wizards is its own cateogry since there is no reason to have a different category for a different gender. Adding the Info Now you need to add the info for your character. The page will have the required page layout pre loaded for you. All you need to do is replace anyhing in parenthesis with what you want in that section. You can also add any extra sections you please. Getting an Image So, earlier on, you may have noticed that your character will need an image. Most users just use a photo of a celebrity, which is fine, so long as that celebrity is not '''already being used by another user, you'll have to save the photo, then upload it to the wiki. [[Project:Face_Claims|here] to see the celebrities being used.] If you want to have a taken face claim, you can ask the user who is using it at the moment to share the person. Getting Word and Action Bubbles Word Bubbles Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something. '''This is needed for all characters, individually. If you need help or want an admin to do it for you, please contact an admin. For a simple easy way to create a word bubble, type in the name of your character and then "Bubble" in the box below. Ex: JuliaBubble. Or you can put whatever you want to name your character's word bubble. Then click "Create Word Bubble". Follow the instructions on the preloaded template. Be sure to replace anything in parenthesis with your choice. break=no preload=Template:Word Bubble Preload buttonlabel=Create Word Bubble prefix=Template: OR you can create a word bubble this way: To make a template, you must click contribute, and then click create page. A rectangular window will come up. Type "Template:(whatever you want to name your character's bubble)" into the box and then select the "Blank Page" option. Then, click "Create Page." Copy and paste or type the following: Be sure to replace anything in parenthesis with your choice. } (do not change that, only take off this message in parenthesis) |color2= (middle color) |color4= (bottom color)}} Make sure to leave the } there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as blue, or a hex color generator. Publish the page, and use as indicated. Action Bubbles You may also wish to use an action bubble, used to describe your character's actions when roleplaying. Action bubbles are not required but are encouraged as it keeps roleplay actions organized. To create an action bubble, type your character's first name and then "Action" in the box below. Or you can put whatever you want to name your character's action bubble. Then click "Create Action Bubble". Follow the instructions on the preloaded template. Be sure to replace anything in parenthesis with your choice. break=no preload=Template:Action Bubble Preload buttonlabel=Create Action Bubble prefix=Template: OR you can create an action bubble this way: To make a template, you must click contribute, and then click create page. A rectangular window will come up. Type "Template:(whatever you want to name your character's action bubble)" into the box and then select the "Blank Page" option. Then, click "Create Page." Use this code below to copy and paste onto the template. Replace anything in parenthesis with your choice. } |color2 = bottom color |line = line color}} If you want to use the hexadecimal code for the colours, which gives you a wider variety of colours to use, here is a hex color picker to help you. How to Use Them To add the word bubble to your roleplay threads, first click the [ ] at the bottom of the thread box. Then copy and past this: Replace anything in parenthesis with your choice. The same goes for the action bubble.